


One More Addiction

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Just the POV of a crazy fan obsessing over her fav show and a certain Colonel....Song flik





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

One More Addiction

First the good news

Season’s finally over

Then the bad news

Reruns for the next three months

Chevrons are locked and we ride through the Stargate

And through we go so fast

And I’m hanging onto Jack

And I say

Oh oh one more addiction in my

World oh

One more green planet to

Explore oh

Whooshing through the Stargate

Out of sight forever (From my world)

It's the only thing I can really watch

I reject friends

‘Cuz I’d be away from Jack

I’d forget to

Tape the next episode-HA! Yeah, right!

Somehow I’ve lost myself in a wormhole long and black

Somewhere at the end I pretend I’ll get to see Jack

And I say

Oh oh one more addiction in my

World oh

One more green planet to

Explore oh

Whooshing through the Stargate

Out of sight forever (from my world)

It’s the only thing I can really watch

Take a breath

Let it out

All the things I smile about

Are about

the Stargate

And of course RDA

I am so

Hooked on this show

And I cannot miss an episode

It’s Jack I bet

I won’t forget

Maybe I am too obsessed...

Oh oh one more addiction in my

World oh

One more green planet to

Explore oh

Whooshing through the Stargate

Out of sight forever (from my world)

It’s the only thing I can really watch

It’s the only thing I can really watch

It’s the only thing I can really watch

I'll never forget you...

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> This is a parody of "One More Addiction" by Natalie Imbruglia. She writes great songs and I would be an ass if I said that the song was mine... Well, *this* song is kinda mine, I just put SG-1 lyrics to it... Anyway, this is also my way of obsessing over Jack... There are plenty of people who agree with me...

* * *

>   
> © August 8, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
